Welcome to the band
by Baguette Me Not
Summary: While escaping from the 'zombie' hoard, Nathaniel discovers a rather strange room. Aka. Where do the characters like Lila, Kagami and Luka go? (One-Shot)


**AN: I've been planning on doing a short one-shot for where these characters go for a while… so when I saw this piece of fan art, I decided to have a go at finally writing it.**

 **post/172954686864/more-of-this-shit-lila-is-the-boss-kagami-is-the**

This was it.

This was his moment.

Everything in his life had lead up to this single event.

 **He was going to survive!**

Nathaniel panted as he sprinted across the upstairs corridor of the school, a whole pack of 'zombies' hot on his heels. Well, at least he thought they were? Truth be told, they weren't exactly fitting the description, however, for the time being he was just going to go with the term 'zombie'. Yes they lacked that awful rotting stench that a true zombie would actually have (though he was extremely grateful of this) nor were they undead. But, hey! Possessed kiss-craving person just didn't really cut it.

The mindless moans of the 'turned' suddenly snapped him of of his thoughts. Right, _he needed to find a hiding place, pronto!_

Skidding, the red-head took another corner into another passage way. _Wow, how big was this school?_ … Or had he just been running in circles for the last 5 minutes? He honestly couldn't go on for much longer. He was an artist for goodness sake! Not an athlete!

… Or he could be toast? Nathaniel's heart practically stopped in his chest as he noticed a large, brick wall now looming over him. A dead end.

Yep, he was definitely toast. Zombie toast.

He drew a deep breath hoping that wherever Ladybug was, she could fix this craziness - no pressure though. If she didn't fix it…

 _Nope!_

 _Definitely not thinking about that!_

At the sound of the zombies closing in on his spot, Nathaniel turned. It was bound to happen eventually. Perhaps it would be best to just accept his fate?

So, with this sudden wash of courage, he looked the zombie girl dead in the eye… regretting it immediately.

It was at that moment that the adrenaline decided to evacuate his body, leaving him shaking like a leaf. It was finally happening. His end. Should he say something? Did he need to say some last words, because the last thing he had remembered saying was "Ugh, I made his nose too long" when he was drawing. Decidedly, that wasn't nearly cool as what those people in films had said.

The creature leaned in, lips just close enough to his skin that he could feel her breathing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A voice cried out, before he felt a hand grapple his shirt sending him tumbling backwards into a smaller room.

 _What?_

He vaguely registered the sound of a door slamming from in front of him, followed by an anguished cry seemingly coming from the zombie who'd missed out on a kiss.

 _What?_

"Hey Tomato, you okay?"

 _What?_

His eyes darted upwards towards a girl who he guessed was his rescuer. The first thing he noticed about the girl crouched in front of him was that she was about his age. Long locks of tawny hair hung about her face almost hiding her olive green eyes and that smirk that was most definitely plastered on her pink lips.

Hang on a second… _he knew this girl_.

"Lila!" At the sound of the shock in his voice, her smirk only grew.

"And don't you forget it," She held a hand out to him, which he gladly took, hauling him up off the cold floor. Her smirk then morphed into a slight frown "…most people do."

"Oh," Truth be told, Nathaniel had almost forgotten about the girl until he saw her. He'd presumed she had flown back to Italy or something. Obviously not.

"Anyways, aren't you going to thank me Tomato?" As quick as lightning, her expression changed into a sly smile. It was almost as if the frown had never been there.

Said Tomato shuffled uncomfortably, voice faltering "Oh… er yes. T-thank you," A beat passed before he continued "Umm, my name isn't Tomato."

Lila placed a hand on her hip. "Maybe you should tell me it then."

"Nathaniel."

"Okay then _Nathaniel_. No problem," Mischief quickly found its way into her eyes as she smugly continued "After all, I once rescued the Mayor of Paris when Ladybug failed her duties."

The boy highly doubted it. This girl had been called _Lie-la_ for a reason.

"Ahem, you guys done there?" The boy's head snapped up as he noticed they weren't alone. There were actually two others in the cupboard with them. Both were situated around a small wooden table, instruments in hand. The dark-haired boy who'd spoken held an electrical guitar, whilst the other person had a small keyboard.

Lila's eyes flickered towards the two significant others, before looking back at Nathaniel.

"Oh, that's Kagami and Luka," She waved her hand dismissively in their direction "You two say hi to Nath. Umm, can I call you Nath? Nathaniel is a bit of a mouthful. Yeah, I'm calling you that."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Guess he was being called that then.

After being greeted by two halfhearted hey's, Lila started talking again. "After pretty much being forgotten about in this cupboard, we formed a band. Luka does guitar, Kagami knows how to play keyboard and I have a flute. Wanna join? I mean, you must have been ditched by your friends. Kinda makes you one of us already."

A little taken aback at how she had just dissed his classmates, Nathaniel huffed out a reply "But I don't know how to play an instrument."

"Well then pretty boy, how'd you feel if I taught you?"


End file.
